


Sleeping

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [61]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble; a short domestic moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

“Eric, are you awake?” He hovered uncertainly in the doorway of their bedroom, watching for movement. Aaron had stayed up late, looking over maps in the kitchen and making a second copy of the observations they had made on the last trip, but Eric had gone up to bed a few hours before.

“No, I’m sleeping.” His voice was muffled by the blanket he had pulled over his head, and because he was speaking into his pillow, but the slight sarcasm was still noticeable. The covers moved slightly as he rolled over to look up at Aaron. “Why are you not in bed already?”

Aaron smiled, Eric’s hair was a mess from the blanket and he looked deliciously rumpled but tired. “I was trying to remember everything for my notes.”

“I don’t want to diminish the importance of your report, but do you think it is more important than being well-rested tomorrow?” Eric’s eyes slowly closed and then he blinked several times as though forcing himself to stay awake, “You should put those notes away and talk to Daryl about them tomorrow.”

“I was actually going to ask if you remembered something Daryl said earlier, but I suppose I can ask him when he comes over tomorrow. Later today really.” Aaron glanced toward the window, but the sky was dark without a hint to how close dawn was becoming. “I should put everything away, so it isn’t all over the table during breakfast.” He slipped out of the room again, Eric still watching him with squinted eyes.

It didn’t take long to fold up the maps and get the notebooks put aside, and then he was ready to get some sleep himself. He brushed his teeth and changed into his favorite flannel sleeping pants before crawling into his side of the bed. Eric was mostly asleep, but he mumbled, “Cold,” as Aaron spooned up behind him.

“Mmm, warm.” Aaron kissed Eric’s shoulder as his boyfriend’s breathing evened out again, and he let the deep rhythm lull him to sleep as well.

 


End file.
